The Wallace Cup
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: A twisted love story with epic battles between my favorite OTP May and Drew. Read and see if May and Drew get together or if May dies?...READ MORE AND FIND OUT


May with her most trusted partner Blazekin walked toward Lilycove city with her arms folded behind her head and her nose pointed up. She had just arrived from Johto where she had recently won her last ribbon to participate in the Grand Festival. All set for some hardcore training she received a letter from Wallace he has hosting the Wallace cup in Hoenn at Lilycove city. May had been chosen along with 50 other coordinators to participate in the Wallace cup. This year Wallace had decided that the Wallace cup would be filled with only the best coordinators and this year it would be known as the All-star Wallace cup. May was all too happy to accept however she was nervous she hadn't seen Drew, Harley or Solidad in a while. But they had already gotten their ribbons to compete in the Grand Festival but it was still strange to her why she hadn't seen them. If they had been chosen there was no doubt in her mind they would come here with a couple of new surprises. She stopped walking and fixed her resilient blue eyes on the contest arena resting on a cliff above the sea. She balled her fist as flashback of her match with Solidad ran through her mind. She had been hoping for a rematch at the Grand Festival but if she was to versus Solidad here it be even better. Still the worry began to set in how would she defeat Solidad was it even possible? She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked behind her Blazekin had its eyes fixed on her. May felt strength flood into her veins she knew she had the full support of her team behind her. She looked at her beloved Blazekin and chuckled to think it used to be that little crazy Torchic who was so unprepared when it came to battling. A small smile tugged at her lip Blazekin reminded her of just how far they had come. Blazekin seeing May smile and the fire behind those icy blue eyes got so excited fire ignited on its wrist.

"BLAZEKIN!" May screeched as she scrambled madly to put out her shoulder.

As she patted down the last of the flames she heard and all too familiar snicker. There siting on the railing with his with his faithful Roserade at his side was Drew. His hair emerald green hair gleamed in the blazing sun and of course he had an ever pompous smirk that rested on his lips.

"Still dumb as ever I see. How you ever got this far I will never know." He said smugly

"Drew" May thought without responding

"May" Drew though staring at May.

Drew's smile faded away as he stared at May she seemed so different. Most of that insecurity was gone she was so confident now it was strange. May's shoulder suddenly spiked with pain and she fell to one knee. Drew leaped off the railing and hunched worriedly over May examining the wound.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked all pompousness gone from his voice.

"Yea just stings a little" May responded looking at up at Drew.

There was that familiar twinkle in her deep blue eyes Drew thought. He admired it for a little bit before bringing himself back to reality. Where a very protective Blazekin watched him with its steely eyes.

Drew chuckled nervously "I don't think you Blazekin likes me all that much"

"I don't blame it" May said teasingly

"Haha so funny come on. Let's get something for that burn." Drew said helping her up.

May sat on a rock in a black tank top as Drew busied himself with some cloth. He asked May to call out her Glaceon who chilled the cloth. Drew fastened the chilled cloth around the slightly pink area of May's arm and she sighed in relief. As she put on her usual green t shirt something fell out. Drew picked it up and examined it was a half of a ribbon that was battered at the ends and faded

"Um May why do u have half a ribbon? Drew asked

"Oh that's my good lucky charm. Ash and I tied in a contest after the Grand Festival but there was only one ribbon so we cut it in half. I've been carrying it around with me ever since." May said staring fondly at the old ribbon.

Drew felt and twinge of jealously but recoiled at the sudden emotion.

"Only _you_ would tie with _Ash_ in a contest that wasn't even a real contest. Wow this and getting burned by you own Pokémon I wish you luck in the contest." Drew said smugly turning away

May stared at Drew this was unlike him and she was puzzled by the flash of pain that gleamed in his emerald eyes. However she smirked and got up as her Blazekin leaped down from its post in the tree from where it had been watching Drew.

"Thanks Drew and good luck to you too." May said wrapping her arms from behind him.

Drew seemed startled at first but rested one of his hands on hers which were resting across his chest. She then skipped off leaving a smirk on Drew's face.

"Rose ro roserade ro ro ro rose a rade rose rose rade rose ro ro rose rade. (It's so cute the way you two flirt but you shouldn't let your jealousy get the best of you like that. Everyone has their good luck charms for May it's her memories with her friends nothing more to it.)

A deep red blush broke out on Drew's face as he stared at his Roserade

"We don't flirt and it's just that she should embarrassed to tie with Ash he isn't even a coordinator!" Drew said defiantly crossing his arm and turning his still red face away.

" Rose rade rose ro ro rade rose rose rade ro rade rose"( Even so he is a very good trainer give credit where it is due. Beside May isn't interested in him she only got eyes for you dummy.) Roserade finished smugly.

Drew gasped a little before smirking he face still red relaxed into a small smile.

"Rose rose rade. (I knew that would make you happy)" Roserade said.

Drew blushed an even deeper red before shrugging it off and walking away.

"Drew" May thought while lying down in her bed her arms folded behind her head.

After registering she had gone to the Pokémon center for the night. The Wallace cup was tomorrow and this year it was double battles and appeal rounds. The original fifty would then be chosen to the lucky 24. Then the battle rounds would window them down to final two. May gripped the bed sheets how could she this all these coordinators where handpicked. She stared out her window and watched the sea slowly churning. She then focused on the contest arena that was on a cliff high above the sea. It calmed her to some extent but she smirked she was going to give it her all. This would be her chance to prove to everyone in Johto who doubted her. That she wasn't to be underestimated to prove to Harley that everything he ever said was wrong. To show Soledad that she had grown and to prove to Drew that she wasn't that girl from Hoenn anymore. May hadn't planned on showing her new Pokémon now but she was going to give it her all no matter what. She would win this for herself and for her Pokémon.

The next day the appeal round began with a huge roar from the crowd May wasn't going till last so she hadn't put on her consume yet however she watched as Liliana started on stage.

"HELLOO LILYCOVE CITY! Welcome to the annual Wallace cup however this year it's the All-star Wallace cup for this year's cup only the top coordinators has been chosen from every region to compete. So it should be an amazing tournament and let's introduce our first coordinators alright so without further ado let the Wallace cup begin! Our first coordinator is a young man that you all know and love he reigns from right here in Hoenn he's a well-known Coordinator please let's give a big round applause for Drew!" Liliana boomed.

The arena exploded mostly from overexcited fan girls as Drew stepped onto the stage. He was dressed in a light green imperial jacket that flared out toward the back. He also had white pants and green boots. Gold thread was highlighted up all the edges of the costume he looked actually really cute to May who then shrugged off the thought in disgust.

May couldn't imagine how nervous she would be if she were up first but it was always Drew's attitude to never show his soft side even though he had one somewhere. He gave his ever pompous smirk to the camera before starting. As he looked at the camera May could tell that he was looking straight at her.

"Alright Roserade and Flygon let's go!" Drew yelled.

Both Pokémon leaped forwarded onto the stage in a shower of sparkles.

"Alright Roserade jump onto to Flygon and use Petal Dance. Flygon let's take to the sky!" Drew commanded.

Flygon took off with a might leap and soared into the sky as Roserade's petals began to shower down onto the audience.

"And of course Drew starts off strong showing off his Roserade's beauty and his Flygon's amazing speed. However how will he continue?" Liliana yelled.

"Alright Flygon climb up and then separate!" Drew yelled.

Flygon climbed up till the sun was shining down on it as soon as it was in the middle Roserade leaped off.

"Let's go! Dragon Magical Breath!" Drew exclaimed.

Flygon fired its mighty Dragon Breath to the stage and Roserade fired its Magical Leaf downwards as well. It collided and the Magical leaf was thrown upward and slowly began to fall down on the audience. The Magical Leaf was glimmering from the Dragon Breath causing it sparkle like a rainbow. The audience watched in awe as the leaves rained down on them.

"Let's wrap this up with one more combination. Solar Sand Storm!" Drew exclaimed.

Flygon still hovering above the stage with Roserade on its back roared. A whirl wind of sand erupted at its feet. However it didn't conceal Flygon it began to swirl around collecting all the glimmering leaves. Then Roserade slowly began to gather sunlight into a ball of light above its head.

"Can you believe this ladies and gentleman? Drew has shown us just how well he has trained his Pokémon. Flygon is controlling that Sandstorm perfectly as to not conceal itself in it and Roserade as well is showing immense control! What a show!" Liliana praised.

As the ball of light grew bigger the sandstorm got faster and then it happened. The sandstorm began to suck up the ball of light. Streams of light began to unravel from the ball of light the streams slowly mixed in with the sandstorm.

Drew simply stood there raised his hand up and snapped his fingers. The streams of light gained speed and hit the leaves that had been whirling around in the Solar Sand Storm. They exploded in a dazzling light and cloaked Flygon and Roserade who struck a pose. The arena shook with screams and the crowd shouted his name long after he had left the stage. May didn't know how long she had been staring at the screen but she continued as the other coordinators went up. Her hands clenched and she began to sweat.

"That was only his warm up…..What would be next?" She worried.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now." A warm voice cooed.

It was like a shot of ice ran up May's spine she flinched.

"Oh hi Solidad." May said turning around.

Solidad stood there head held high looking down at May with those piercing blue eyes. May's heart banged against her rib cage as flashback of their battle ran through her head.

"You have to let it go May." Solidad said crossing her arms.

May stared at her in awe how did she know May wondered.

"I thought Drew had helped you forget but apparently not. May there will always be someone better we have all lost. It's only natural that when you work that hard and to be completely taken off guard it would unnerve even Drew. That's why it's called learning May." Solidad said staring directly into May's eyes.

"I know and I don't plan on losing to you again. I'm giving it my all and nothing less!" May exclaimed.

"And I look forward to it and I'm sure Harley is too." Solidad chuckled

"HE'S HERE?!" May exclaimed.

May wasn't surprised that he had been picked but that Harley could scare a Gengar if he wanted to.

"Yep actually there he goes now. He is something isn't he?" Solidad said fondly.

May diverted her attention back to the screen where Harley began to strut out onto the stage.

"HELLO LILYCOVE!" he squealed blowing kisses to the screaming audience.

May's sweat dropped

"Yep he is _something_ alright." She responded.

Harley had his purple hair pulled into a tight ponytail with on strand of hair out in front of his face. He was wearing his usual flamboyant outfit with lights attached to it as if he wasn't flashy enough.

"Alright my little darlings time to strut your stuff! Banette! Ariados! Let's go!" Harley squealed.

The two Pokemon leaped out onto the stage and immediately scared the living day lights out of May.

"Ariados Spider Web and Banette use Will-O-Wisps!" Harley demanded.

Ariados jumped up and began to shoot its string till the whole arena turned into a giant spider web. Ariados placed itself in the middle and Banette joined it. From Banette hands came small wisps that began to make several circles of wisps. Soon the circles where dotted all over the web.

"Would you look at that folks! Harley had turned the arena into a spooky hollow! How will he finish this off?" Liliana boomed.

"Alright my darlings lets wrap this up! Banette use Thunder on the Spider Web! Ariados use Scary Face!" Harley squealed.

Ariados face soon became the thing you see in nightmares sending shivers down May's spine. However Banette's Thunder began to coat over Ariados but no damage was done. In fact it made Ariados look even more terrifying with electricity crackling all over it. Slowing the electricity cloaked the entire web making its crackle and glow. It then hit the Will-O-Wisp which set of a chain of mystic purple fire over the web. The two attacks collided causing a shower of yellow and purple sparkles that flew into the air. The web had been destroyed and the two Pokémon fell gracefully to the ground with electricity still crackling around them.

"And that's how you do it!" Harley exclaimed fawning over his Pokémon.

May's sweat dropped as Harley danced off the stage but she gulped. Harley seemed even stronger now she had to worry about him too. Everything was building on top of her could she pull this off. Suddenly Liliana's voice boomed over the stadium once again and May turned her attention to the screen again.

"ALRIGHT! This contest is really heating up now! Now let's welcome one of the best coordinators we have here. She has flawless moves and her Pokémon are truly at their best everyday please welcome TOP COORDINATOR SOLIDAD!" Liliana screamed.

The stadium erupted with screams and shouts as flowers rained down. The crowd was going absolutely insane they really loved her. Of course Solidad was still calm cool and collective as she walked out onto the stage. She wore a simple white gown with a gold choker that was Solidad she let her Pokémon take center stage.

"Lapras! Butterfree! IT'S TIME!" She exclaimed.

Lapras slammed onto the stage with Butterfree hovering above its head.

"Lapras use Surf and Butterfree use Physic!" Solidad exclaimed.

Lapras squealed as water erupted in a whirling circle around its body. Butterfree eyes light up and the water began to glow as it exploded upward. It swirled around the rim of the stadium and formed a whirlwind of glowing water that reached the top of the stadium.

"Would you look at that?! Solidad has turned the stadium into a pillar of glowing water! She really is something else!" Liliana praised as the audience roared its approval.

"Lapras use Sheer Cold! Butterfree use Safeguard!" Solidad yelled.

Lapras roared and the gorgeous flowing water turned to gleaming ice that lead upward. Butterfree began to glow a resilient green and colors bounced off the ice causing a shower of colors.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN SOLIDAD HAS DONE IT AGAIN! She has cloaked the stadium in a mystical light while showing off her Butterfree's wings and her Lapras's majestic beauty. Truly a worthy of the title Top Coordinator!" Liliana praised.

The crowd at this point was completely deafening you would think people where dying the way they shrieked this didn't help May one bit.

"She really is a Top Coordinator and there are plenty more coordinator here on her level. I would love to go last it be a challenge you sure _you_ can rise up to the challenge May?" Drew asked from behind.

Drew expected May to snap and scream but she simply stood up and turned her fist clenched in front of her chest.

"You bet." She said.

She stared at him and Drew didn't even recognize her all those fear completely gone not one shred remained. Her smoldering blue eyes seem to light up as if a flame was lit behind them. Was this May anymore?

"Not only am I going to rise up but I'm going to beat you. I won't lose to you like before I'll give you fights till the end from now on. That's a promise." She said walking pass him head held high.

"May….." Drew said as she faded from sight.

"Hmmmm I look forward to those battles." Drew thought.

May didn't know what had gotten into her but suddenly all her thoughts where clear. The fear that was there was gone. She had finally grew up she knew what she was capable of and now she saw what everyone was talking about. All she had to do was accept that yes she will lose but that didn't mean to get stressed out. May clenched her fist she was going to everything her all that why she wouldn't be ashamed of any battle.

Drew P.O.V

Drew sat in front of the screen as coordinator after coordinator went up most were good but a few stood out and a few completely missed the mark. Finally it was the last one finally it was May.

"ALRIGHT! Now it's for our last coordinator this young lady comes from right here Hoenn. She is known as the Princess of Hoenn and she has proved herself as a coordinator. PLEASE WELCOME MAYYYY!" Liliana boomed

The crowd was pretty excited nothing like Solidad's cheers but still it was a decent welcoming. As May stepped out Drew's mind went blank and his mouth fell open May had changed. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a single strand of her curving down her face. She was in a dark blue cape with a popping collar that fluttered out toward the back. Under she was wearing a slim black dress that clung to her body and black army style boots. Simple but she looked dropped dead gorgeous and overpoweringly confident. She opened her eyes and it made Drew flinch as he stared at the screen. Her eyes were so focused with a fire blazing under the icy blue it was shocking.

"Declatty! Glaceon! TAKE THE STAGE!" she yelled.

"She evolved her Skitty and it probably knows a bunch of powerful moves now too." Drew thought.

The two took the stage in a shower of sliver sparkles which gleamed against their fur.

"Alright let's go! DOUBLE SWIFT!" May exclaimed.

With a swish of their tails stars showered the stage however they were bigger than a normal Swift attack. They started to swirl in circles around the stage floor and the crowd screamed its approval.

"Now jump onto the two big ones!" May commanded.

The two Pokémon jumped onto the biggest stars Glaceon moved clockwise and Declatty moved counterclockwise.

"What is she doing they are going to crash!" Drew thought

"ICE BEAM!" May yelled.

The two nodded and shot the Ice beam at the floor slowly a ramp formed. Then continued the Ice beam creating a two spiral slide that lead up to the sky. On the stars they rode up the slide and brought the other stars with them causing sparkles of blue and yellow to fly out. Along with shreds of ice it was breathtaking to see those two climb up an ice slide on stars. As they reached the top they stopped the Ice Beam.

"JUMP!" May yelled.

The two jumped off the stars and they collided in a shower of gold but the real sight was Declatty and Glaceon. Turns out as they rode the slide ice began to gather on their fur and built up till they were covered in spikes. The ice spikes gleamed in the light of the sun and the exploding Swift attack.

"Can you believe it?! May has created a two way spiral ice slide with stars still swirling inside it. Not only that but would you look at the gleam of those two fur! It's been encrusted in ice would you just look at that gleam! How will she finish this?!" Liliana boomed.

The crowd was going crazy just like they had with Solidad only it wasn't over whatever May was planning it wasn't done.

"ICE BEAM ON THE GROUND FULL BLAST!" She yelled.

The two nodded and fired a mighty Ice Beam down at the ground in the flash of blue the arena was transformed. The spiral slide had been destroyed in blue sparkles and pinnacles of ice took its place. May was in the middle of it along with Glaceon and Delcatty whose fur was still encrusted in ice spikes. The crowd went insane they stood up and cheered threw roses they had lost their minds. They stomped their feet and screamed like their life depended on it.

"MAY! MAY! MAY! MAY!" they shouted it shook the stadium.

Drew stared at the screen and at May he was blown away she had managed to control everything and gave a flawless performance it was amazing. He accepted her to swoon and fall over crying but she stood tall on her pinnacles of ice.

"Wow that much change you sure you can handle it?" A warm voice asked.

"You kidding Solidad I'm more determined than ever." Drew responded.

"Don't go getting ideas your girlfriend is mine you little pipsqueak!" Harley squealed.

"She isn't my girlfriend! And HA if anyone is beating May it's me!" Drew said.

"Is too and don't hold your breath SHE IS MINE!" Harley squeaked strutting away.

Drew chuckled and flicked his hair he turned to the screen where May was still receiving cheers.

"Your mine." Drew thought staring at the screen.

May P.O.V

As May walked off the stage she fell to the ground and sighed. Her heart had stopped jackhammering against her rib cage. She smiled and looked up toward the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"I did it." May thought.

She felt a small nudge at her side it was Glaceon and Delcatty they sat in front of her beaming.

"You both did amazing thank you." May said kneeling in front of them rubbing their heads.

"I'll admit you did very well." A voice from above said.

May stood up and stared at Drew who was smirking at her.

"Thanks you and your Pokémon have grown so much its impressive." May replied.

Drew chuckled and crouched down and stood in front of Delcatty who allowed him to rub its head.

"To think you used to be that crazy little Skitty." Drew said.

"Yeah I guess I wasn't the only one who grew up." May replied.

"Growing up isn't enough you also need skill I hope you're ready for my absolute best." Drew said throwing her a crimson rose.

"You got it." May exclaimed catching the rose.

They stared at each other before Wallace's voice broke out from the loudspeakers.

"Sorry for my late appearance! It is truly unforgivable! However I will be here for the rest of the judging don't you worry! Now will all of my fabulous coordinator please return to the stage because the lucky 24 have been chosen!" Wallace boomed

May and Drew nodded before beginning the walk back to the stage.

Wallace P.O.V

Wallace hunched over his desk in the arena office with a worried expression clinging to his face.

"Did you speak to Ranger HQ?" Professor Birch asked.

"I did Ranger Jack hasn't found Manaphy yet and I'm worried." Wallace said.

"Whose is involved this time?" Birch asked.

"Giovanni after the Team Aqua incident according to their sources he has extensive research done on Kygore. He may have found a way to control Kygore by using Manaphy." Wallace finished grimly.

"Manaphy…..That could be because he is the Prince of the Sea but why did he contact you?" Birch questioned.

"Manaphy has a maternal instinct that senses when one of its loved ones is in danger. Apart from saying Kygore constantly it began to say Mama." Wallace replied.

"May! We have to warn her get her safe!" Birch exclaimed.

"I don't want to worry the poor girl but I honestly believe here is the safest place for her. With all the media around this tournament and all the strongest coordinators Giovanni would be an idiot to attack May." Wallace said.

"He is already is one for believe that he could control Kygore!" Birch exclaimed.

"I will protect May don't you worry. I have already issued guards and set up a perimeter on the beach in case of Manaphy although it would pretty safe with May. I honestly believe there is no need to raise a panic. We hold all the cards that Giovanni needs and he can't get them without causing a problem." Wallace explained.

"Alright please keep an eye on her." Birch pleaded.

"I will I can promise you that." Wallace said.

May P.O.V

All fifty coordinators walked onto the stage and faced the screen.

"Alright these fifty coordinators have put on a fine show! But now it's time to see who will be moving up into the lucky 24! AND HERE THEY ARE!" Liliana exclaimed and pointed up.

May heart thumped as the pictures shuffled on the screen before arranging themselves in order.

Drew P.O.V

While all the other coordinators looked worriedly at the screen Drew had his hands in his pockets. He was perfectly calm with his usual grin plastered on his face and soon the coordinators appeared one by one. No surprise Solidad was first but Drew was right behind her.

"Catching up to you." Drew thought.

"No surprise there….:" But he was cut off as the next coordinator appeared on the screen.

"What! IT WAS MAY!" He thought.

Solidad then Drew and right after it was MAY! Drew went completely silent as he stared at the screen almost refusing to believe it. Sure May had beaten him in battle but she had been a mere points from beating him in an appeal round! She had always been a couple coordinators behind him _always _a few behind him! Sure he had expected her to pass him eventually but gradually not in one contest it was like Drew had been slapped in the face. He looked over May but she was perfectly calm in fact the fire behind her eyes seem to grow brighter till her blue eyes where glimmering. His train of thoughts was broken by Harley's scream.

"WHAT THAT PIPSQUEAK IS AFTER ME?! OUTRAGE I DEMAND A REVIEW OF THE SCORES!" He squealed.

Harley was one row under May he was absolutely fuming tears rolling down his face.

Drew chuckled as his sweat dropped but he turned his face back to the screen.

"Right behind me…." He thought.

After Liliana said her little speech the battle pairing were being lined up. One of the first paring was him and Harley Drew wasn't all that shocked. Harley wouldn't be an easy opponent but he would be easier then May or Solidad. A couple of pairs later May's face appeared and with her was SOLIDAD! May's battle was against Solidad! SOLIDAD! Drew flashback to how May was after their last battle. Her blue eyes seemed to dim and she had lost her spirit. Despite being rivals Drew didn't want to see that beautiful fire go out so soon. He looked at May she didn't seemed shocked or worried she merely looked at the screen with a deadly stare. Her icy blue eyes seemed to be even more focused and determined. The gaze made his knees shake anyone would falter under her gaze. He smirked May has changed he felt proud but at the same time he stomach turned. May had become so determined she wasn't that nervous kid anymore to be honest it sort of scared Drew.

May P.O.V

May threw herself into her bed and released the squeal she had been holding in all day.

"I WAS RIGHT BEHIND SOLIDAD AND DREW! SHE HAD BEEN SO CLOSE!" she thought happily screaming into her pillow.

She then turned over and laid down her arms extended like a starfish as her Declatty and her Glaceon climbed on. She happily cuddled them half to death them thanking them for the amazing performance. After they curled up beside her and were quietly napping her smirked faded. She was battling Solidad and so soon. She felt her stomach churn and her heart sink but she steeled herself. She gripped the bed sheets and took a deep breath she couldn't afford to lose her head now. All she had done so far was not for nothing she promised Drew that she would give battles to the end. She couldn't lose her head and show people anything less than her very best even against Solidad. Delcatty wasn't her only surprise she wasn't sure about showing all her cards in one contest but she was giving it her all. She held her Pokeball and stroked it thoughtfully she knew exactly what two she was going to use against Solidad. This was her chance for a rematch and this time SHE WOULD WIN!

Unknown P.O.V

"Sir we still cannot locate Manaphy." The first stranger said.

"Grr how hard can it be to find one little Pokémon." The other stranger growled.

"We can only search so many places at once sir." The stranger said in defense.

"Have we located that girl…..May?" The other stranger asked.

"Yes she is participating in something called the All-Star Wallace Cup." The first stranger replied.

The other stranger banged his fist on the table causing the other to flinch.

"How can we get to her there is too much media coverage to do this quietly….Damn! So close but we won't be able to extract the girl without causing a fuss." The other stranger began.

"Sir maybe there is a way to get both Manaphy and control him not by capturing girl but by threatening her." The first stranger said faintly.

"Hmmmm…Go on." The other stranger said with a devilish smirk.

May P.O.V

May tossed and turned in her bed flash backs of her battle with Solidad appearing in her head. She jerked up dripping in sweat and shaking in distress she gripped the bed sheets. Before falling back on her bed and stared at the celling.

"Urgh no use I can't sleep now." She said quite aggravated.

As she creped out of her bed she stared at her Pokémon that laid all around her room. She thought having them beside her would help but she still had nightmares. As she opened the door she felt Blazekin close its hand on her shoulder. It looked at her with and nodded its head May of course knew it was offering to come with her but May declined. As much as she loved her Pokémon she needed a moment just to herself. She needed to believe in herself as much as everyone else did and she needed to do that alone. Blazekin nodded and stepped back as May stepped out and closed the door. Little did she know that Blazekin opened the window and climbed onto the roof it crouched done and watched the entrance of the Pokémon center.

"I trust May to take care of herself but I don't trust that emerald haired weirdo. Always smirking and flipping his hair he lays one hand on May I'M GOING TO BLAZEKICK HIS ASS!" Blazekin thought.

May reached the entrance and practically flew outside she then began her way down toward the sea. She kicked off her shoes and allowed the soft sand to cover her feet. May walked to the front of the beach and allowed the water to graze her legs and the wind to blow through her hair. She let the ocean air fill her lungs and clear her mind of all those worrying thoughts. She then notice a shadow in the water ahead she instinctively reached for her Pokeballs but all her Pokémon were in her room. The shadow stirred under the water like it was making sure of its target. May shook a little a bit and then the creature bounced out of the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" May screamed.

Drew P.O.V

Drew was perched in a tree with his trusty Flygon going over a battle plan for Harvey. He didn't consider Harvey that tough of an opponent but he wasn't an opponent to underestimate either. After devising the best battle pairing he thought would be best against Harvey's creepy Pokémon he heard a shriek. He automatically recognized it as MAY! He leaped out of the tree and Flygon swept under him taking him toward the beach.

"I'm coming May hold on!" Drew thought.

As Flygon swept over the beach he saw May laying sprawled out on the beach with something laying her stomach. Flygon approached the ground and Drew jumped off and took off running. But as he drew closer he could see May laughing and hugging the creature. As he got closer he saw the little creature it was a Manaphy!

"MAY!" Drew called out.

May looked up and stood up Manaphy held closely to her chest almost mother like.

"Are you ok?" he asked out of breathe.

"Oh yea I'm fine Manaphy just scared me that all." May said smiling

"Well jeez May I thought you were in trouble but getting scared over your own Pokémon really?" Drew said exasperated.

"Oh Manaphy isn't my Pokémon." May responded.

"Then why are you holding it like you're its mother?" Drew asked

"Cause I sort of am." May said shyly.

"Wait what?!" Drew exclaimed.

"It's a very long story." May said shyly.

Drew sat down on the sand and Manaphy jumped out of May's arms and into his. He smiled at the cute little Pokémon.

"Well go ahead we got time and I want learn more about this little guy." Drew said petting its head.

Moments later Drew's head was spinning like a top he couldn't believe the story he just heard. But the look May was giving him made him believe it.

"So wow you're the mother of the Sea Prince. Guess that makes you an old lady huh?" Drew asked jokingly.

"Who you calling an old lady?!" May exclaimed.

The two began to argue but Manaphy splashed water over them and the two joined in. May and Drew began to splash happily and laugh till May spilled and fell into Drew's arms. As she looked up sapphire clashed with emerald. Drew felt shivers shoot up and down his spine as he held May in his arms. His mind suddenly went cloudy well everything that wasn't May went cloudy that is. Her eyes seemed to demand all his attention he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He didn't know why but he slowly leaned in and May did the same. He could feel May heart pounding but he could hear his own practically jackhammering against his chest. Inches apart he suddenly heard a loud roar and saw Blazekin out of the corner of his eyes was approaching and fast. May heard it too and they both were jolted from the spell. May flung herself back and Drew jumped back he couldn't even bring himself to look at May. His face must have been brighter than the arena lights at this point. He couldn't bring himself to see May's face but he was pretty sure she was just as red. Blazekin appeared on the beach and it apparently didn't see what_ almost_ happened because if it had Drew wouldn't be standing. However it definitely sensed something had happened and fixed its eyes on Drew the flames on its wrist igniting.

"BLAZE! BLAZE! BLAZE! BLAZEKIN! KIN! BLAZEKIN! BLAZE! BLAZZZZE! BLAZKEIN! BLAZEKIN! BLAZZZZZZEE! (DID HE JUST MAKE A MOVE ON MAY! OH HECK NO YOU ARE BAD NEWS BUDDY! MAY IS MY PARTNER AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A JERK SHE NEEDS A GOOD GUY! THAT SURE ISN'T YOU I WON'T GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO HURT HER!)" Blazekin roared.

It began to advance toward Drew whose Flygon took a defense position in front of him. But before Flygon and Blazekin could hash it out May intervened. She stood in front of Blazekin arms outstretched Blazekin stopped but Drew could tell it was still furious and wanted to kick him.

"Blazekin its ok beside look who came to visit." May said as Manaphy leaped onto May's head.

The fire in Blazekin's eyes automatically faded and it happily accepted Manaphy into its arms. Drew took a breath of relief and thanked his Flygon before returning it to its Pokeball.

"I'm going to take Manaphy to the Pokémon Center it looks like it traveled a long way. Um thanks for listening Drew." May said blushing madly blushing.

"Um no problem May." Drew said flustered rubbing the back of his head.

He was shocked he voice sounded so out of balance not like himself but like all the air had been punched out of him. He watched as May walked to the Pokémon Center he would wait a little while before going in. To be honest he didn't trust his legs to walk they were shaking.

May P.O.V

May didn't much sleep that night between Manaphy whines in the night and going over what happened with Drew her mind was busy. Manaphy seemed quite upset like it was here to warn May but about what? She decided to push that out of her mind till after the contest as she took her seat in the arena waiting room. Her outfit and her new attitude seem to be getting her quite a bit of attention and not the good kind no one would step near her. Like she was radiating such a determined aura people were afraid to go near her. It offset her a little bit but she wasn't surprised her demeanor had changed so much other coordinators must really consider her a threat. If that was the case they were probably worried that she would manage to find their weakness and exploit it. This is something most people failed to see that a contest starts way before the performance it starts the second the coordinators arrive and talk to one another. Although they all might be friendly rivals they still have to find out ways to defeat their rivals if they have to battle each other. It wasn't that they were out to get each other but a good coordinator needed to be able to handle anything thrown at them. You needed to know every opponent not just your closest rivals. That's when May flashed back to all the times Harvey and Drew played mind games on her and psyched her out. Well Drew's mind games were a lot more helpful then Harvey's but once Drew flashed into her mind May could feel her face grow hot. She had almost KISSED HIM LAST NIGHTWHAT HAD SHE BEEN THINKING! May became so flustered she almost forgot that Manaphy was sitting on her lap as her gripped tightened on the little Pokemon. Manaphy squealed and May automatically let go and apologized.

"COME ON MAY PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" she thought

"Oh hi Manaphy." A familiar voice said.

May flinched and jumped up as Manaphy jumped into Drew's arm but May steeled herself. She turned to Drew and watched Manaphy cuddled against his chest it was very cute and small smile tugged at May's lip.

"Are you and Harvey next?" May asked.

"Yea but I don't think he will that tough to beat." Drew answered smugly

"You better win because after I beat Solidad your mine in the finals." May said walking past.

Drew just stared at May and flinched as she walked by him she was so determined. Manaphy jumped out of his arms and onto her head as she walked away. Still he shoved his hands into his costume pockets and smirked.

"I wouldn't worry about me you have to beat Solidad first. Do you think you can do that?" Drew asked smugly.

May didn't turn back as she kept walking away from him.

"I'm not the nervous girl anymore. I'm the Princess of Hoenn and I don't plan on losing." May said.

Drew gasped and looked at May as she walked away but he grinned and turned back.

"Alright Princess of Hoenn let's see what you got." Drew said.

May took her place in the dressing room and sat Manaphy down on her lap as she watched Drew walk onto the stage on the TV. Harley shortly followed expect he pranced onto the stage instead throwing kisses.

"You ready to lose you little pipsqueak?" Harley taunted

"Just call out your Pokémon already!" Drew retorted.

"Fine so impatient! Come on out my darlings Cacturne and Banette!" Harley squealed.

"My turn Masquerain and Absol let's go!" Drew yelled.

May stared at the screen worriedly Masquerain could be in trouble if hit by Banette's Will-O-Wisp. Also Ice Beam would the only real move effective against Cacturne it wasn't the best match up. This would be tough battle for Drew and he was up against Harley's top Pokemon. May wasn't losing faith in Drew but at this point the match wasn't a guarantee win for him. May would feel a whole lot better if she knew for sure she be facing Drew instead of Harley.

"Alright let's show this little pipsqueak how we do it. Will-O Pin Missile!" Harley exclaimed.

Cacturne unleashed a wave of Pin Missiles which later became coated in Will-O-Wisp and it charged straight at Drew's Pokemon. The combination move also caused Drew to lose points.

"Would you look at this folks Harley starts us off with a dazzling combination move. Which could cause some serious damage!" Liliana boomed

"No you don't! Sliver Razor Wind!" Drew exclaimed.

Masquerain began to beat its wings and Absol roared as Sliver Wind struck the Razor Wind. It became a glowing Razor Wind and it was charging straight for the Will-O Pin Missile.

"And Drew fires back with a beautiful Sliver Razor Wind! This will cost Harley some of his points!" Liliana exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Harley yelled.

"What?!" Drew exclaimed.

The Razor Wind made direct contact with some of the Pin Missiles and it exploded causing a dark smog. However some Pin Missiles made it out not covered by the Will-O-Wisp but still managed to make direct contact to Drew's Pokemon!

"Would you look at that folks even though Drew blocked the attack and striped the Pin Missile of its Will-O-Wisp it still managed to hit him. That will cost him some serious points!" Lilliana screamed.

"Ready to give in?" Harley yelled.

"Not on your life! Masquerain use Ice Bubble Beam and then Absol use Iron Tail!" Drew yelled.

Masquerain's bubbles soon dotted the field before they were frozen by Masquerian's Ice Beam. After Absol jumped up and used Iron Tail to hit the frozen bubbles toward Harley! Causing him to lose some serious points.

"No going to happen Banette grab on to Cacturne and then Cacturne use Faint Attack to doge!" Harley yelled.

"Don't let Banette get to Cacturne separate them!" Drew yelled.

Absol hit some bubbles directly at the space between them causing them to be sent flying back and Harley to lose points.

"Why you little…! Alright no more mister nice guy! Poison Thunder Sting!" Harley yelled.

Cacturne unleashed a wave of Poison Stings which then became coated in Thunder making it extreme effective. Which caused Drew's points to sink and they had just reached the halfway mark.

"Absol Water Pluse! Masquerian Ice Beam!" Drew yelled quickly.

Water rush out onto the field in a wave and was frozen to make a giant wall protecting Drew and his Pokemon. This caused Harley points to plummet! The Poison Thunder Sting made direct contact with the ice wall and caused it to crumble to ice shards.

"What?!" Drew exclaimed.

"Now use Bullet Seed and Screech!" Harley exclaimed.

The ear splitting screech rendered Drew's Pokemon powerless and the Bullet Seed scored a direct hit along with the ice shards it gather up. They were flung back and Drew's points sunk even further!

"Sorry but I'm not that easy to finish off Razor Power Wind! GO!" Drew yelled.

Both his Pokemon managed to stop and Masquerain sent Hidden Power flying which was met by Razor wind. Turning into a Razor Power Wind it was too fast for Harley to dodge and managed to get a direct hit. Their points where equal now and with little more than a minute left on the clock they had to finish this and fast.

"I'm done playing games kid! Banette get in close and use Frustration and Cacturne use Faint Attack!" Harley yelled.

"YES! He is mad and he isn't thinking clearly this is my chance!" Drew thought.

"Not so fast! Absol quick use Flash! Masquerain then finish this with Sliver Wind!" Drew yelled.

"NO!" Harley cried.

Harley had made a mistake he had gotten to close and now he was going to pay for it! Absol's blinding flash stopped them both in its tracks and Sliver Wind sent them flying back!

"GET UP COME ON!" Harley screamed

"YOU'RE FINISHED! LET'S GO RAZOR ICE WIND!" Drew yelled.

Ice Beam met Razor wind and the roaring frozen wind closed in on Harley's Pokemon who couldn't dodge. Direct hit! A dark smog erupted and once it cleared Harley Pokemon where out and the buzzer rang!

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNER ITS DREW!" Liliana boomed.

The crowd was screaming their lungs out and the stadium shook with their cries. Drew had given them one hell of a performance never losing his cool not once. May knew that she could now do the same and that she would have to give it her all to beat Drew. She clenched her fist because she would be up soon.

"Solidad….." she thought.

Drew P.O.V

Drew thanked his Pokémon as they kneeled in front of them he expect to see Harley charging toward him screaming about an unfair battle. But instead Harley was calming walking toward him.

"Well I guess that was a good battle." Harley said his hand outstretched.

"Umm. Yeah you were really good Harley." Drew said cautiously

"But next time I won't go so easy on you." Harley squealed.

Drew chuckled "Same old Harley" he thought.

"Alright Harley." He said smirking

"Just do me a favor make sure you give May a hard time in the finals." Harley said.

"I wouldn't do anything less." Drew said taking Harley hand.

As Drew made his way down to the waiting arena he couldn't find May. He didn't know whether she had hidden somewhere or maybe she decided to back out.

"Nah she wouldn't." He said aloud.

He pictured how determined she looked in the appeal round there was no way she would back down. Then he flashed back to how he was inches from her lips just the other night. He recoiled and shook his head rigorously and he could feel the blush creep out onto his face.

"Umm Drew did you get some water stuck in your ear?" May asked from behind.

Drew had to bite the inside of his month to keep from jumping which caused blood to spurt into his month.

"Great move Drew…" he thought to himself.

"Umm yeah some of that Water Pulse must have gotten in my ear." Drew said turning around.

"Congratulations on your battle it was really something." May said with a small smile.

Drew felt his knees water and his brain slowly turn to clay making each thought more difficult to process. But the taste of blood in his mouth brought him back to reality.

"Well did you expect anything else?" he said smugly.

"Of course not." May said happily.

"Are you ready for_ your_ battle? Drew asked tauntingly.

"I'm the Princess of Hoenn and I am going to give it my all." May said

Drew couldn't help but stare at May her eyes the fire burning behind them was so intense he felt like she could see directly into his mind. She had grown up so much but would it be enough to defeat Solidad? After saying a quick goodbye May hurried off probably to go over her battle plan. Drew wondered what two Pokémon she had picked Blazekin was definitely going to be one but the other he wasn't sure of. He didn't doubt that Blazekin was a good choice but it was predictable one which could give the advantage to Solidad. Although it has been proven that type advantage didn't hold much weight in a battle. It still could be that little thing that costs May the battle. As more coordinators battles waged on Drew could tell the crowd didn't cheer as much because they wanted to move on to May's battle. The tension kept growing till it was May's battle and the arena went dead silent.

"Alright it's the battle we have all been waiting for the rematch of Solidad and May!" Liliana boomed.

Solidad stepped onto the stage in an elegant green dress that flowed from the back. She looked gentle but under all that was mind that could crush any opponent. As May stepped out and Drew cringed her gaze was so frightening he shuddered. The way she stood how her cap fluttered the back everything was overwhelming he had never seen May so focused.

"Are you ready May?" Solidad asked.

"You bet!" May said

"Alright let's go! Pidgeot! Butterfree let's go!" Solidad yelled.

Drew smirked it was a good paring both could complement each other very well how would May's Pokémon compare.

"Blazekin! Snorlax!" May called out.

The two Pokémon took their places and they looked just as determined as May. Drew suddenly understood why they were so determined this truly was a rematch against Solidad. These were the same Pokémon May used the first time but now they were evolved. He could see the fire burning in their eyes if he were Solidad he would be on guard.

"Blazekin use Flamethrower! Snorlax use Thunderbolt!" May yelled.

Blazekin roared and fire erupted from its month and combined with Thunderbolt. It went flying toward Solidad Pokémon causing her to lose points. Liliana didn't even comment on this attack the battle was too intense for her to even speak. But Solidad didn't even flinch as the attack was roaring toward her.

"Pidgeot Feather Dance! Butterfree Confusion!" Solidad commanded.

The glowing feathers shredded through the Thunder Flamethrower and where set on fire as well. The feathers were coated in mystical light as well as the flames the dazzling combination lowered May's points. Drew didn't know if Solidad was being recklessly stupid or insanely smart. She used the same attack on May the last time this could either make May lose her cool or make her even more determined. But it seemed that May had lost her cool because the attack made a direct hit throwing them back.

"No you don't! Blazekin use Snorlax and bounce back! Go!" May cried.

Drew didn't seem the only one that was confused but Solidad seemed pretty confused too. But May's Pokémon weren't Snorlax stopped in his tracks and jumped up. It puffed out its belly and Blazekin straighten out as it approached Snorlax. Blazekin's legs hit Snorlax's belly but Snorlax puffed its belly even more and Blazekin was shot forward.

"Alright now Blazekin spin while using Fire Spin! Snorlax use Water Pulse! For Water Fire Spin!"

Blazekin shot forward and became incased in its own Fire Spin. The Water Pulse was below it and as Blazekin spun faster and faster it gathered the water around. Soon both the fire and water melded together to create Water Fire Spin! Electricity crackled all around Blazekin and was able to score a direct on Solidad Pokémon. Solidad's points went crashing down and normally a Pokémon would have taken a lot of damage but not Solidad she trained too hard to go down now.

"You're going to have to do better than that! Now go!" Solidad exclaimed.

Pidgeot took flight and positioned itself behind May's Pokémon and Butterfree was above them.

"Sliver Hurricane!" Solidad yelled.

Pidgeot flapped its wing and powerful Hurricane ripped through the stage it swept up Blazekin and Snorlax with it moving them to the middle of stage. Butterfree then began to use Sliver Wind while spinning causing the Hurricane to get stronger and Blazekin and Snorlax were spinning around inside. The powerful combination caused May's points to take a dive but May didn't seem fazed she just gritted her teeth.

"You should take your own advice! Blazekin! Snorlax! Lock arms!" May screamed.

Blazekin and Snorlax seemed to snap out of it as they locked arms back to back and were spinning right in the middle of the Hurricane.

"Flamethrower and Thunderbolt!" May screamed

Fire engulfed the Hurricane with Butterfree inside and streaks of thunder shot out hitting Pidgeot and Butterfree. The Hurricane stopped as Butterfree was thrown out hitting Pidgeot electricity crackling around them. But Drew didn't know how the move helped May if anything it might have hurt her own Pokémon they were inside the Hurricane too. But Blazekin and Snorlax landed on the stage still standing electricity crackling around them. Both Blazekin and Snorlax roared and the electricity broke off. Drew started at them May must have put them through hardcore training for them to be resistant to other team members attacks. Solidad's points came crashing down and her Pokémon where still down.

"I hope you didn't that it would be that easy." Solidad smirked.

Her Pokémon took to the air again still strong barely a scratch on them.

"Of course not I like a challenge! Blazekin use Extreme Speed and use your speed to launch Snorlax! Then Snorlax use Focus punch!" May yelled.

Blazekin charged toward Snorlax sending it flying Drew doubted that Snorlax was hurt its fat was protecting it. As it was sent flying the Focus Punch got brighter and Solidad's points crashed.

"Butterfree Sunny Day! Then Pidgeot use Aerial Ace!"

Snorlax was blinded by the intense sunlight and Pidgeot struck Snorlax sending it crashing into Blazekin. Dust rose covering May's Pokémon but Drew was sure that they were in pretty bad shape.

"Extreme Speed! Focus Punch!" May screamed.

The two Pokémon tore through the dust Blazekin sent Pidgeot flying and Snorlax sent Butterfree into the ground. But May wasn't done the fire in her eyes was growing more intense.

"Jump up! Flamethrower! Water Pulse!" she screamed.

Blazekin and Snorlax were right above them the Water Pulse struck first sweeping both of Solidad Pokémon to the wall of the stage. The Flamethrower was approaching fast but Solidad wasn't going down without a fight.

"Mirror Move!" she yelled.

Pidgeot jumped in front of Butterfree and reflected the Flamethrower back!

"Blazekin protect Snorlax!" May yelled.

Blazekin tossed itself in front of Snorlax and the Flamethrower struck sending them both back. Although it wasn't that powerful Blazekin was pretty tired so was Snorlax but that move would have probably knocked it out so May made a good choice. Solidad's Pokémon weren't in good condition either. The 30 second mark dinged and both May and Solidad panicked.

"Hurricane and Energy Ball!" Solidad yelled.

Another Hurricane erupted onto the stage and in it Energy Balls making it twice as strong! But Drew noticed Blazekin and how it was coated in a red aura.

"OF COURSE! That's why May had Blazekin take that attack not only would it save Snorlax but it would activate Blazekin's ability Blaze! It gives Blazekin a power up! Come on May!" Drew said rising from his seat.

"OVERHEAT AND SOLARBEAM GO!" May screamed.

The two beams shot forward crashing with the Hurricane causing a ground shaking explosion and sending all Pokémon flying back into the wall.

"Pidgeot! Butterfree! Please get up!" Solidad cried.

"Blazekin! Snorlax! We can do this!" May yelled.

Both sides Pokémon stood up panting covering in bruises and cuts they were on their last bits of energy. Just as May and Solidad where about launch another attack the buzzer sounded. May gasped and looked at the scoreboard. May had just a tiny bit more points than Solidad MAY HAD WON! The golden letters shown beneath May's picture May looked at the screen fighting back tears. She ran onto the stage and jumped into the arms of her Pokémon.

"Hahaha you both were amazing!" She said happily.

But she stopped and stood in front of them as Solidad approached her with her Pokémon.

"That was a fantastic battle I haven't felt like that in a while thank you." Solidad said bowing her head.

May shook her head. "No thank you Solidad without you I would never have become so determined I want more battles like that so thank you." May said outstretching her had.

Solidad happily took and the stadium nearly broke Drew's eardrums as they shrieked. They were screaming both May's and Solidad names. But possibly the loudest squeals where coming from Manaphy who suddenly appeared on Drew's head. Drew didn't pay attention though he was too wrapped in his own thoughts. He thought he be happy that May won but he was worried because he would be facing May in the finals now. No one could stand in front of May now no one here other than him was close to Solidad's level. Then he felt angry _he_ was supposed to beat Solidad he had been a coordinator longer then May he was stronger than her too. How did May beat Solidad MAY even if it was by points she still beat her. Suddenly Manaphy cry brought him back to reality.

"Mama!" Manaphy squealed as it jumped into May's arms.

"Oh so this is Manaphy." Solidad said as she walked in with May.

"Yep isn't he the cutest!" May exclaimed.

"He sure is!" Solidad replied

Drew couldn't contain himself he was too angry.

"OH SHUT UP!" he yelled.

May and Solidad looked him simply stunned.

"Drew what's wrong?" Solidad asked calmly

"What's wrong?! You lost and to _her_!" he screamed.

May's eyes flashed with pain but Drew didn't care at this point.

"Drew! May won fair and square and I have no problem with that." Solidad responded.

"WELL YOU SHOULD! How can you be ok with a _rookie_ wining against you?!" Drew exclaimed.

"Time doesn't matter! You could be a coordinator for 10 years that doesn't matter. It's what you do in that time that matters. May has given everything to be where she is now so it doesn't matter that she hasn't been at it for a long time. _You_ of all people should know that." Solidad retorted.

"Whatever! I don't plan on losing to a rookie I don't care what you say. I'm not going to lose to you and I'm certainly not going to lose to someone like _May_!" Drew finished walking away.

"DREW!" May yelled angry and hurt.

But Solidad held her back May understood Drew's history with Solidad but that didn't excuse him. May's grip tightened on Manaphy as she held her tears back.

"I'm going back to the Pokémon Center." May said walking away.

Solidad looked sadly at May the happiest victory had just been smeared because of Drew. It must have been hard for May to listen to that especially from Drew. Their relationship was complicated well more on Drew's side then hers. But knowing May she would bounce back it would just take a bit. The finals now _that_ would a battle.

Drew P.O.V

Drew laid sprawled out on his bed staring at his celling he obsessed over his battle plan. But it was hard because flashbacks to that night at the beach kept creeping into his mind. He balled his fist he couldn't and wouldn't lose his battle tomorrow he just couldn't. The other coordinators wouldn't be much trouble for him and May. He would face May in the finals and he would win.

May P.O.V

May watched the beach from her balcony and let the wind to brush against face. Drew's words kept echoing in her mind and each time causing tears to build up. She slammed her fist against the wall and shook a little bit. May wasn't going to lose just because Drew was being a jerk she had come too far. That night at the beach had meant nothing and May planned on crushing Drew.

Giovanni P.O.V

"Is everything set for tomorrow?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes everything is set for tomorrow. Manaphy will not escape this time." The stranger said.

"The temple has been surrounded correct?" Giovanni asked

"The summoning of Kygore should not be disturbed." The stranger replied

"Excellent." Giovanni smirked.

Manaphy P.O.V

Manaphy watched as May sat down and waited silently for her battles. He had never seen his mother so sad or so quiet. Manaphy raised his flipper and stroke his mother's face and laughed when she gave him a small smile. But soon her battle was announced so Manaphy was going to stay with Solidad. Manaphy cheered on May as she finished her battles and secured her place in the finals. But he was dead silent when Drew was up he had hurt May so Manaphy didn't like him. It was the final battle and Manaphy cheered as his mother took her place against Drew. But during the introductions a man had approached Solidad.

"Excuse me miss but Wallace wanted me to inform you that because you are such close friends with May. He thought it be nice if you saw her battle from the balcony so would you please follow me." The man said leading them away.

"Oh well ok." Solidad said following him.

Manaphy didn't like this guy but he wanted to watch his mother battle so he stayed quiet. As they got to the balcony Manaphy jumped out of her arms and had a perfect view of May!

"This is perfect thank you!" Solidad said to the man.

But his chuckled and out of the shadows two other men grabbed Solidad covering her mouth.

"MANA! MA! MA! MANAPHY! (LET HER GO!)" Manaphy exclaimed.

"Now shush my little Prince or do you want your dear mama to get hurt." The man said pointing to the pillars that lined the balcony. Manaphy could see lasers and they were all focused on May one wrong move and May could be seriously hurt. Manaphy didn't see any other choice and climbed into the cage the man had for him. Solidad squealed as they were dragged away.

"Mama I'm sorry." Manaphy thought.

May P.O.V

May felt a twinge and clutched her chest.

"Manaphy?" she asked out loud something had happened.

However she was forced to neglect the sudden twinge because Liliana had just finished her introduction and the battle was about to begin.

"Butterfree! Roserade! Let's show her what we got!" Drew exclaimed

"We'll see about that! Beautifly! Delcatty!" May called out.

The four Pokémon took their place and buzzer sounded.

"Alright go! Stun Spore and Confusion!" Drew yelled.

Roserade began to shoot out the Stun Spore and Confusion made it into a beam charging right at May. The powerful combo allowed May's points to fall.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind and Delcatty use Swift." May yelled.

The glamorous Silver Wind caused the beam to disperse and the Swift swept them back. The Swift covered in the Stun Spore tore their way toward Drew. This caused his points to plummet.

"Butterfree Protect!" Drew yelled.

The green circle covered them both and cause the Swift to explode on contact and thick smog covered Drew's Pokémon. Drew grunted and smirked as May's points came crashing down but as the smoke cleared Delcatty and Beautifly where above his Pokémon.

"Beautifly Morning Sun! Delcatty Ice Beam!" May yelled.

Butterfree's Protect was down and the Morning Sun blinded his Pokémon Delcatty roared as a powerful Ice Beam shot out of its mouth. It made direct contact and Drew's Pokémon were tossed back but May didn't see that her Pokémon being left in midair left them open for an attack.

"Roserade use Petal Dance and Butterfree use Gust!" Drew yelled.

Pink petals surged forward and got an extra boast from the Gust they made direct contact and tossed May's Pokémon back. But this was only the beginning all four Pokémon rose and the look in Drew's eyes assured May that this battle wouldn't be easy.

Manaphy P.O.V

Manaphy sunk in its cage as he watched the submarine sink deeper and deeper into the sea. He knew exactly where they were taking him. The Cave of Summoning this was a place where Manaphy could call upon the power of the great Kygore. It also meant that Manaphy would be in control of beast but all power came at a price if Manaphy controlled Kygore for too long the mental strain would render Manaphy practically brain dead. If that happened then Kygore would become enraged and destroy anything in its path. But Manaphy had a feeling these guys didn't know that nor did they care. He watched Solidad who was tied beside him she didn't look to worried though.

"Don't you worry Manaphy I know May will find us." She whispered.

Manaphy gave a small smiled but it disappeared when the temple came into view. The submarined jarred as it landed inside. Giovanni picked up his cage and lead him to the end of the cave. It was all too familiar carving covered the whole cave and in the middle a pool of water. This lead the deepest point in the ocean and place only reachable by Kygore and in the middle of the pool was a pedestal with more carvings. That is where Manaphy must be placed in order to summon Kygore.

"Go on." Giovanni cooed opening his cage.

"Manaphy don't do it!" Solidad exclaimed struggling against her bonds.

"Shut up!" said one of the henchmen striking Solidad across the face.

"MANA!" Manaphy squealed making its way to Solidad.

But Giovanni blocked his path he then snapped his finger and one of the henchmen came forward holding a computer. It hummed to life and on the screen was May in the middle of her battle with Drew.

"Now I suggest you go to you pedestal your Highness or else your mother pays the price." Giovanni said gesturing to the screen.

Manaphy couldn't remember being so mad it was consuming him but he nodded his head. He wasn't going to let May get hurt he made his way to the pool and swam to the pedestal. A bubbled enclosed him inside but as soon it was sealed he knew he had made a grave error. All the hatred inside him now was about to be transferred to Kygore. The pedestal rose into the air and the cravings began to glow and the cave shook. Manaphy shrieked and wailed inside the bubble his mind was already being torn to shreds.

May P.O.V

May felt a sudden stab as she clutched her head and wobbled a little.

"What was that?" she wondered but Drew's voice called her back.

"Magical Psybeam!" he cried.

The multicolored beam became encircled in sparkling Magical Leaves and was charging toward her.

"Psychic Ice Beam!" May yelled.

The Ice Beam shot forward and grew as the Psychic increased its power. The two beams collided and exploded causing a thick smog.

"Aerial Ace and Double Slap!" May yelled.

The two Pokémon charged through the fog with astounding speed.

"Protect!" Drew yelled panicky.

The green orb was just in time and tossed the two back but they weren't done.

"Solar Psybeam!" Drew yelled.

"Psychic Ice Beam!" May yelled.

The two beams collided and the explosion sent all four flying back.

"Delcatty! Beautifly! Please get up!" May cried.

"Butterfree! Roserade! Come on we aren't done yet!" Drew yelled.

All four managed to rise to their feet panting, bruised and exhausted the last attack had to end to the battle.

Drew P.O.V

Drew was done playing games he was about to call the final attack when the ground shook beneath his feet. As the rumble grew louder and beam of light shot out into the sky. Suddenly Wallace's panicky voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Everyone! Please exit the arena immediately! Tidal Wave! I repeat Tidal Wave! Evacuate!" he boomed.

Drew called back all Pokémon and took off running as the rumbling grew louder. He pulled himself into the stands and turned around May was running but she seemed weak. Suddenly the arena shook as the Tidal wave crashed into the front wall bringing it down and water flooded in.

"MAY! HURRY!" Drew screamed holding out his hand.

But the wave crashed over May dragging her away toward the edge of the cliff. Her head broke over the water trying to the grab on to something with her arm.

"Drew!" she screamed.

She went under the water again but Drew heard her scream as she fell over the edge.

"MAYYYY!" he screamed.

May P.O.V

After returning her Pokémon May began to run but she felt a banging in her head. Like the walls of her mind where squeezing her brain. That when she heard Manaphy screams and wailing her knees felt weak. She forced herself to run and tried to reach Drew but the waves swallowed her. May was sent tumbling into the water her lungs screaming for air and she had no sense of direction. Till she didn't feel the ground beneath her and she was free falling down to ground. She screamed and felt weightless as she began plummeting into the ocean. Suddenly she saw flash of black and felt an arm wrapped around her waist and it tugged her upright pushing all the air out of her stomach.

"Gotcha!" said Solidad riding her Pidgeot.

May didn't remember feeling so relieved as she sat herself on Pidgeot's back.

"Solidad am I glad to see you! But where is Manaphy?" May asked.

Solidad grew quiet and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Solidad whimpered.

"What do you mean? Manaphy he can't be…" May began

"No he isn't dead but if we don't do something he will be." Solidad said.

She retold the story right till Manaphy called Kygore.

"So what happened how did you escape?" May asked.

"After Kygore was summoned Team Rocket tried to put a mind control device on it. But Kygore was reflecting Manaphy's emotions so it was impossible as it was trying to escape to the surface it began to attack Team Rocket. They board the submarine again and I was with them. I tried to fight back and get Manaphy but I couldn't. As we escaped so did Kygore we were pushed up to the surface that's when I escaped and just in the nick of time it seems." Solidad finished.

"So where is Kygore?" May asked.

"That twister." Solidad said pointing out to the far sea.

May turned to the where the bright sky had darkened where a tall twister had breached the sky. It was causing massive waves to crash into Lilycove and more twisters appeared tearing through sea. And somewhere in that storm was Manaphy as they landed on the beach they were met by Wallace, Professor Birch and Drew. After explaining the situation and assuring them that they were alright Wallace fell to his knees.

"I am so sorry I honestly thought that both you and Manaphy would be safe here." He apologized.

"Now isn't the time for this we need to save Manaphy and Lilycove. Is there any way we can stop Kygore?" May responded.

Professor Birch grew very silent and avoided May's eyes.

"Professor please." May pleaded.

"I could take you to the temple in a two manned submarine. You see the whole reason Manaphy called Kygore according to Solidad was to save you. Kygore is reflecting the emotions of Manaphy so perhaps if you can get through to Manaphy Kygore can stop." Professor Birch said.

"That's a big maybe for May to risk her life for! There has to be another way!." Drew exclaimed.

"I'll do it." May said.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Drew yelled.

"I am." May replied.

"YOU COULD DIE OUT THERE!" Drew exclaimed.

"If I have too for all of you to be safe I will." May said.

"May.." Drew said.

"Shut up Drew. Professor the submarine?" May asked.

Drew was about to say something but instead shoved his fist into his pockets.

" Alright while you two do that Solidad and I will evacuate the city. Please be safe May" Wallace pleaded.

May nodded and Wallace and Solidad took off running toward the city. Professor Birch began to walk down the beach and gestured for May to follow. As May began to walk Drew grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He thrusted her into a bear hug and pressed his lips to her ear.

"You better come back alive if you want that kiss." He said softly.

May gasped but relaxed into hug and pressed her forehead against his.

"Go you hothead." Drew said pushing her away.

May nodded and took off running after the Professor as Drew watched. Drew felt as though that be that last time he would see May he dearly hoped that he was wrong. The Professor lead May to small cave where the submarine was and they began their descent. The descent down was bumpy with the submarine shaking and groaning at every turn but with some difficulty they reached the cave.

"Wait in the sub." May said stepping out.

"Oh heck no young lady I'm going with….AHHH!" Professor Birch exclaimed.

But Birch never had a chance to finish as May slammed the hatch shut. During the ride she had managed to reprogram the submarine to automatically go back to the beach after the hatch was closed. As the submarine sunk May turned away as she heard the Professor's cries. May had a sinking feeling she wouldn't be returning to the surface and if it was true she wasn't going to drag the Professor with her. She walked toward the light and the wailing grew louder. She raised her arms up as she entered and there was Manaphy encased in a red orb of aura in the middle of the pond. Manaphy was thrashing around in agony its eyes a bright red it was wailing.

"MANAPHY!" May screamed.

A streak of red aura struck May sending her flying into the wall. She felt pain flourish along her spine and dots appeared blurring her vision. May pushed her herself up and began walking to Manaphy the first layer of aura started at the pools edge. As she breached the wall of aura May thrashed in agony the pain caused her eyes to water it was like red hot flames were licking her very bones. Causing her to fall and thrash in agony the hate that the aura radiated was so intense May nearly died but she forced herself to walk. She raised herself up as the aura struck her over and over causing her mind to fill with a red fog. The pain was numbing her bones felt like they were being broken put back together and broken again. Like her someone was digging into her body with a knife and kept moving it around. She had reached the final layer that encased Manaphy.

"MANAPHY! IT'S ME I'M OK! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" May pleaded.

She breached the last layer with her arm but red aura encased her frying her brain she felt she was being set on fire and that her nerves where being pressed against a hot metal rod. May didn't give up though she fought through it till she fell through the last layer. She hugged Manaphy screaming as the last of the aura ripped through her body.

"MANAPHY PLEASE!" May screamed tears dripping down her face.

Slowly Manaphy eyes began to lose their red color and it looked at May.

"M-mama?" It pleaded

"Yes it's me!" May cried

"MAMA!" Manaphy cried and the last of the aura dispersed.

"Haha...y-your...ok." May said before collapsing to the ground.

"MAMA!" Manaphy cried as the temple began to shake and crumble.

Water pressed against the temple and it crumbled into ruble.

Drew P.O.V

Drew watched the sea and gasped as the sea calmed the twisters slowed down and the waves were no longer crashing against the city. He could see Kygore mighty form and it seemed a bit puzzled but it dove back into the sea. Suddenly the submarine broke out of the water and came rushing toward the shore. Drew jumped out of the way as the submarine came crashing to shore.

"HEY MAY! Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled happily.

The hatch opened but it wasn't May it was the professor.

"Professor..? Where's May?" Drew asked.

The professor didn't answer he turned away and banged his fist on the submarine.

"THAT STUPID GIRL WE COULD HAVE MADE IT OUT TOGETHER! BUT SHE FORCED ME TO LEAVE! I SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HER! SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" the professor wailed tears spilling down his face.

"No she isn't…." Drew began.

"SHE IS! SHE IS! THE TEMPLE IS GONE! MAY IS DEAD!" the professor wailed.

"No she can't be…" Drew pleaded.

"SHE IS DEAD BOY GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" The professor cried.

"You promised." Drew whispered sinking into the water.

He was on all four as he looked down at the water when he heard a small cry. He looked up and there was Manaphy encased in a green orb and May was inside! Drew sprinted up as the orb faded and May fell into his arms.

"MAY!" he screamed but she stayed motionless.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED!" Drew screamed.

Tears cascade down Drew's face but he stopped when heard Manaphy chuckling which was soon joined by May.

"So do I get that kiss now?" May asked winking.

Drew dropped her into the water and began to curse at her while everyone on the beach laughed. May was laughing as Drew pulled her into a hug.

"Do that to me again and I will kill you myself." Drew whispered.

"Please like you could ever get rid of me that easily. You know you….MHHH!" May squealed.

She was cut off as Drew pressed her lips against hers and grew bright red as the cheers from the beach echoed all around. Still she hooked her arms around his neck and slowly everything began to fade. Eventually they came up for air and May rested her head on Drew's chest. Then she caught sight of the arena that was half demolished.

"Hey we never did finish that battle." May said punching Drew's stomach.

"Oh you're on!" Drew smirked.

The two ran toward the beach with Manaphy happily cheering on top of May's head. The crowd on the beach made their way toward the arena. But Drew didn't care if they saw him his grip tighten on May's hand. All he needed was her.

THE END


End file.
